A hidden love for the vampire
by deathconred
Summary: Finn is in love with the queen of the vampire. When Finn gos to save marceline from the night-o-sphere her father threw one punch which left the world altered. how will his changes help him with his love? he saves her from ash and the night-o-sphere but can he save her from her fear of losing her love and a certain pink haired science chick? read and find out, please please review.
1. Chapter 1

How one punch and a different reaction can change the world.

When Finn saved Marceline from the cursed amulet her father gave her what if hunson abadear had thrown one punch at finn when Finn placed on the amulet and had reacted differently? See what happens when finn grows stronger and more connected with a certain vampire queen. Also I would like to say I am going to be rearranging some events in the show for the sake f the story. Nothing major just rearranging a few occurrences. PS i do not own Adventure time or any songs that i put in this fic.

Finn stood outside of the candy kingdom as he slowly walked towards the large tree fort he and his best friend slash adopted brother Jake lied in with there video game station BMO. Finn kicked at a small pebble. He couldn't think of much during the walk. He was lost in thought as he looked at the home he lived in and saw a very familiar long haired vampire sitting in the window seal.

"Hay Finn want to go strangle some pixies?" Marceline said as she floated down to greet him. Finn laughed and nodded at the vampire.

"Totes."

"Awesome." Finn slowly walked with her towards the field of evil pixies. Finn looked at the floating vampire queen and smiled. He had to admit Marceline looked good. She had a sort mischievious charm that Finn liked about her. Finn shook his head and threw the thoughts away. He didn't want to start to blush and have her find out about his secret crush. Finn smiled and began to strangle the evil black pixies flying in the field.

After Finn returned he saw Jake playing with the new camera phone Jake had gotten from choose goose the day before.

The next day.

Finn saw Jake playing with his new camera phone as he awoke.

"Hay Finn come say hay to my new camera phone." Jake said. Finn laughed and leapt next to him.

"What up camera phone." Finn yelled and waved his arms around. Just as Jake was about to speak to the phone again a small portal form in the wall next to the duo. Finn looked over and was forced to hide a blush as he saw the upper half of Marceline sticking out of a large portal.

"Hay Finn hay Jake. Wanna party in the night-o-sphere? My dad is making me visit and it is totes boring." Finn smiled but his grin turned into a look of worry.

"But Marceline last time I saw your dad I sliced his soul sack open. Isn't he miffed?" Marceline laughed.

"Nah he's all cool."

"Splamow." Finn screamed as he leapt through the portal.

Soon after Finn and Marceline had just dealt with Marcelines father and saw Marceline looking at the amulet her father had given her. Marceline sighed and put on the necklace. Suddenly a black suit appeared on her and her head was replaced with an odd blob. She slammed a large ink black tentacle into Finn and Jake.

"Ow my hippo-campus." Jake cried out.

Finn and Jake awoke with no memory and surrounded by a pile of bananas. A large red demon walked up to there cell and released them.

After hearing that they needed to speak to Marcelines dad to escape the night-o-sphere they left and began to walk towards the large line of demons that a man was rowing a boat on.

"So are you the teller?" Finn asked. The man just sighed.

"No this is the line to meet the teller." The man said.

"OH GLOB! THIS LINE MUST BE A MILE LONG! Jake stretch us to the front of the line." suddenly a demon reached out and pointed at him.

"HAY YOUS CANT CUT. YOUS GOTTA WAIT IN LINE LIKE THE REST OF YOUS...US." Finn and Jake sighed as they crawled into the line and were rowed over by the boat.

An hour later Finn and Jake were standing bored in the line.

Two hours after that the duo still stood in the line.

A day and a half later Finn was holding a very green looking Jake.

"Just say something." Finn yelled slapping Jake.

"I can't. I have nothing to say anymore."

"Than just make up words!"

"Blabbady bloo blaa blaa." Jake said and Finn sighed.

Two hour later Finn and Jake were at the front of the line. They climbed out of the deep river bed and took a number.

"awe man 42,000,000. What number is it?" Jake looked at a large counter mounted on top of the door.

"41,999,999. Were next." Jake smiled. The counter turned to there number and they walked in only to find that there was another line in front of him.

"Awe man!" Finn said. Jake just patted him on the shoulder.

"Its ok man."

"No man I don't think my little boy heart can take it." soon a large cloud of blood mist appeared in the sky.

"Dos anyone need to goo pee?" the cloud asked. A man raised his hand and ran off. Soon the cloud looked at the cloud.

"Dos anyone have a question for ?" Finn clenched his eyes shut and raised his hand along with the rest of the demons. Long rays of green energy flowed from it and began to fry the inhabitants of the long line. Jake leapt onto Finn and the duo hid behind a rock. Finn drew his demon blood blade and leapt on top of the rock and was about to fight but found himself alone.

"Well I guess we need to go talk to marcies dad." Finn nodded and they walked down the pathway. As they reach the castle they see Marcelines father.

" Let us go home!" Suddenly hunson abadear began to freak out and charged them. As Finn began to fight the king of demons Jake searched for the portal. Soon Jake entered a locked door by shrinking through the lock. As hunson approached Jake threw the door open slamming it into his face.

"Finn! I found the portal!" Finn ran into the room with Jake and the duo leapt into the portal fallowed by marcelines father.

As the two fell fallowed by the leader of the night-o-sphere they were soon forced to fight. As Jake wrapped his elongated arms around the king two large tentacles latched onto him and threw the dog. Finn leapt forward and sliced downward with his blade. A large gash appeared in the large orb that was the mans head. Suddenly Marcelines head protruded from the orbs and Finn gasped.

"MARCIE!" Finn screamed. Marceline looked at them.

"I'm going to close the portal!" Marceline said as her arms reached out and grabbed the edge of the portal.

"But Marceline.,,"

"You guys are banned from the night-o-sphere. FOREVER!" soon the portal closed. And Finn laid next to his loyal friend. Shocked.

A few hours later Finn and Jake had just finished watching the video of there exploits before there memory loss. Soon after Finn growled and ran into his room. He returned wearing a set of black chainmail with his blade strapped to his back and his hat removed.

"What are you doing man?" Finn looked back at Jake as he heard his question.

"I'm going to save her."

"But dude she said we were banned remember? Besides she is safe in the night-o-sphere and we aren't." Finn turned to Jake with a look of determination on his face.

"I don't care." Finn said as he grabbed a bottle of bloodmilk from the fridge.

"Why are you so hung up on this?" Jake asked. Finn stopped and sighed.

"She saved me. I won't abandon her." Jake was perplexed by this statement but shrugged. Finn dawned a large paperplate mask and Jake turned into a demon. Finn drew a large face on the ground and poured the blood milk on it speaking the incantation. Soon a portal appeared and Finn leapt through fallowed by Jake.

As they appeared in the chamber where Marceline sat in the front magicly placing a set of abbs on the face of a demon. As the two 'demons' approached the front another demon cut them off. As they began to wait Finn began to free style a political rap and even though the lyrics made no sense he had rallied the crowd. As they charged Finn was able to remove the amulet and have Jake lift them.

"JAKE GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Finn screamed.

"I can't man. These demons are biting my legs." Jake screamed as he looked at the large crew of demons attacking him. Finn growled and began to stand.

"Get her out of here Jake." Finn said as he leapt down and began to place the necklace on his neck.

"NO FINN IT WILL FILL YOU WITH CHAOTIC EVIL!" Jake yelled. Soon Finn had dawned the amulet and had morphed into a large suited man who appeared to have a demonic octopus on his head. Soon the suited Finn threw Jake and Marceline out of the portal he had made to the night-o-sphere. But Jake dropped Marceline. Soon the crowd surrounded her and began to attack her.

'_I won't fail you marcie. You saved me. I have to save you.'_ Finn thought as he ripped Marceline from the demons grasp and threw her through the portal. Suddenly Marcelines' father hunson abadeer appeared on finns back. He tried to remove the necklace but found himself unable to do it. Hunsun growled and crawled to Finns front. Hunson smashed his fist into the amulet and felt it shatter against the bones of his knuckles. Finn screamed and felt himself being thrown.

Soon he landed and saw the battered bruised and bitten form of Marceline and ran up to her. He lifter her head off of the ground and looked at her. He knew she neaded blood if she wanted to survive the gashes and other wounds decorating her from head to toe. Finn looked at his wrist and sighed.

"Forgive me for breaking my word. It's to save you." Finn said as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a small silver dagger. Finn pulled up the sleave of his chainmail to reveal his wrist.F


	2. Chapter 2 why?

Ok Guys so here is the release schedule for this fic. I will release a chapter a week. I will also be willing to take suggestions for fluff because I love writing it but I am horrible at coming up with it so please pm me fluf ideas. Also REVIEW please please please. Review and I will place a personal shout out here so yeah here is this entrys reviewer hall of fame.

1Gvoice you rock also don't worry this fic will go on as long as people pm me ideas for fluf, I get reviews and I can get enough coffe into me to help me come up with plot ideas.

Disclaimer noone really gives two shits about. I do not own adventure time or any songs used in this fic.

Soon he landed and saw the battered bruised and bitten form of Marceline and ran up to her. He lifter her head off of the ground and looked at her. He knew she needed blood if she wanted to survive the gashes and other wounds decorating her from head to toe. Finn looked at his wrist and sighed.

"Forgive me for breaking my word. It's to save you." Finn said as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a small silver dagger. Finn pulled up the sleeve of his chain mail to reveal his wrist. Finn saw the scars on his arms and saddened. They reminded him of when he had been saved by the very vampire in his arms. The day he had fallen in love with her...

It had been two months ago. He had been turned down by bubblegum. Well not so much turned down but told '' I would never go out with a simple minded adventuring fool like you" once he had heard that everything seamed to pile on. His sorrow of being the only human. The sadness of being without any real family. And so many others. It had driven him to something Marceline had told him people had done back before the great mushroom wars. She had called it 'cutting.' Finn took out the same dagger and sat against a tree. Finn slowly drew the blade across his wrists and saw the blood leak from them. The feelings of sadness slowly left with the blood and he began to drift away. Suddenly there was a crashing from above and Finn raised his head to see Marceline standing in front of him. She looked from him to his wrists to the dagger and her face contorted to a look of shock and sadness. She quickly bandaged his wrists even as he resisted. She neeled down and looked him in the eye.

"Why Finn?" she asked her tone almost...hurt. He couldn't tell why but he knew she felt hurt by his actions. Finn began to sob and she wrapped him in a hug as he began to explain everything. Bubblegum disregarding,his loneliness,everything.

"Finn I'm sorry about bubble bitches words but you should know your never alone. You have Jake,Bmo, and me." Finn grew a small smile and stood, his knees wobbly from blood loss, and walked with Marceline to his tree fort...

That's why he couldn't abandon her. She had saved him from himself. Given him a vent and given him hope. Later on she had made him promise to never do it again and he had agreed.

"I'm sorry." Finn said as the blade cut across his wrist. As blood flowed he pressed his wrist to her mouth. Her fangs lodged into his arm and he felt the blood leave his body and felt it also being replaced by an odd fluid. Soon he saw the wounds heal and he smiled. He had saved her. Slowly he pealed his wrist from her teeth and felt himself grow tired. He slowly drifted into unconsciousness and landed next to her.

Marceline awoke saw Finn laying unconscious on the ground of his home in his chain mail clothing. She saw a small piece of crystal jutting out of his skin and gasped. What she was looking at was piece of the amulet her father her father had given her. Marceline went to grasp the crystal,blushing slightly as her hand grazed his lightly muscled chest. She soon grasped the crystal which was jutting out of his stomach, suddenly a flash of light appeared and Marceline screamed as she felt a searing pain flowing through her. Marceline fell to the ground next to Finn,as the light disappeared along with the shard of crystal. Finn awoke to see Marceline laying on the ground. Finn stood and stretched. He turned towards Marceline and was about to wake her when Jake walked in the room.

"Hay Marcy how is Finn...WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Jake yelled as he leapt at Finn. Finn reached out a hand and a small spray of green energy leapt from his hand and nearly hit Jake. The yellow dog leapt onto Finn.

"Flip what the fucking zip Jake?" Finn asked.

"Who are you and what did you do to Finn?" Jake yelled.

"Jake what are you talking about? I am Finn."

"Hah. If you think I am falling for that you've lost your teacups." Jake yelled.

"You have a scar on your left foot from when you kicked a thorn bush because it stole your ham." Finn said. Jake gasped and backed up.

"Dude that crystal must have messed you up. You look banainais." Jake said as he held out a small mirror. Finn looked at himself and gasped.

"Holy spamow." Finn said as he looked at himself. His hair was black and almost as long as it had been before he met the wood which. His skin was slightly paler but it wasn't as pale as Marceline. His eyes were a slightly darker version of the blue they had been and his body was much more muscular and he noticed he was much taller.

"Damn I look good." Finn said laughing. Jake laughed along with him. Finn looked down to see Marceline.

"She's cute when shes asleep and not making jokes about strangling pixies." Finn said without thinking.

"oooooooohhh your in love with Marceline." Jake said making Finn blush.

"W. !? No!" Finn said with an even bigger blush. Jake just smiled and shook his head. He would have to help his bro out because Jake knew that that heartbreaking bitch bubblegum was never going to love Finn back. Even Jake had a sneaking suspicion that she was a lesbian.(personal opinion please don't troll.)

Finn stood at the entry to Marcelines' home with said black haired vampires on his back being shielded by her umbrella. Finn entered the small home and placed the still unconscious vampire on her couch. Naruto sat down next to the sleeping vampire and sighed. As he looked around Finn saw the infamous axe base sitting against a wall with several other guitars around it. Finn shot up and began looking at the instruments. Finn picked up a guitar that he had heard Marceline call an electric guitar. She had spent a whole hour explaining how it was different from her base but he never really understood. What he did understand was the wizards spell that made it louder than it should. Finn looked at and slowly placed the leather strap around his shoulder. Finn took a small pick from a nearby table and began strumming on the guitar playing a familiar yet oddly new tune.

"Damn Finn your good at that." a newly awoken Marceline said as Finn finished the song. Finn blushed and turned towards her.

" Marcy." Finn said as he blushed and began to take the guitar strap off of his shoulder. Marceline floated over to him and placed a hand on the strap.

"Wait lets see if you can keep up." Finn could practically see the challenge in her words.

"Oh sure. Ill start this out try to keep up." Finn said as he began to strum on the guitar. (PS they will be playing wretched and divine by the black veil brides.) Marceline began to play the base piece for the song. Finn slowly began to lose himself in the song and began to sing.

"I am the innocent. I am what could have been. The dreams you talk about. Now left on broken skin." to say Marceline was surprised by Finns' singing was an understatement. She heard the way his voice flowed from his lips like a sweet gentle river. She was amazed by the way he didn't stutter on the words even though she knew he had never heard of black veil brides.

"Here lies hysteria. A land were chaos reigns. Global disturbia. Bows down to twisted ways. A world of hate. We are The Wild ones. They all look the same. Our time has come. I am the chosen wretched and divine. I am the unspoken, The one they left behind Fearless, fight until we die I am broken The Wretched and Divine I am the Devil's smile, The one caught everyday A hopeful hero's speech Won't stop the years you bleed I am a hurricane, And Army strong as one As they sit back and laugh The one you left has just begun A world of hate awaits We are The Wild Ones They all look the same… Our time has come" Finn stopped at this line in the song and turned to Marceline.

"So did I keep up?" Marceline laughed at this and began to float towards the kitchen.

"So what up with the new look?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"No idea. Just woke up and found myself like this. I like how I look now but I'm kinda sad. Now blue won't work for me." Marceline silently thanked glob for this as she always hated how Finn dressed in blue.

"I have some of my old ex-boyfriends clothes in the closet down the hall." Finn smiled and walked down the hall and found a small box full of black jeans and black tee shirts. He placed a pair of jeans on and began placing one of the shirts on, it was a little tight but he figured it would work.. Finn walked back into the kitchen while Marceline was making a large smoothy. Just as Marceline finished the smoothy Finn spoke.

"Dos this look better?" Marceline turned to see Finn and a subtle blush crawled onto her face. The shirt clung tightly to the muscles that had been formed by years of training and adventuring and his hat had been removed. His long black hair was tied back with a black bandana in a long messy ponytail.

"Not bad." Marceline said in a huge understatement. Finn smiled and placed the demon blood sword on his back. Marceline placed two cups in front of her and poured two glasses of the smoothy. Finn took a glass and chugged it happily finding a very different taste flowing over his lips. It was almost like it wasn't a flavor at all but an essence. Suddenly he found a blade to his throat.

"Who are you and what have you done with Finn?" Finn pushed his hand, palm out to try to push Marceline away but a cloud of blood mist formed in between them.

"Marcy! What the hell?" Finn said from one side of the mist wall.

"Who are you!?" Marceline screamed from the other.

"I'm Finn!"

"Last time I checked Finn isn't a vampire and he can't use demon magic."

"I woke up like this after my fight with your dad."

"How can I know it's you?"

"Your father ate your fries when you were a little girl." Marceline nodded as Finns' identity was confirmed.

"So why did you think I was a vampire?"

"One,your new appearance. Two you just used demon magic,and three you just drank a blood milk,strawberry, and tomato smoothy. Any normal person would taste the odd mixture but vampires only taste the color red." Finn looked over to see his glass was full of an odd gray mixture.

"So...I'm like you?" Marceline nodded and Finn just sat down dumbstruck.

"But I just walked you home through the sunlight how could I do that if I was a vampire?"

"You seam more like a half-vampire than a full blown bloodsucker." Marceline explained. Finn nodded and smiled.

"Wait did you say demon magic? That's mathematical. Can you train me?" Marceline laughed at Finns' saying and nodded yes. Finn fist pumped.

"MATHEMATICAL!" Finn screamed.

"Alright first lesson, HOW TO DODGE OTHER ATTACKS!" Finn jumped out of the way of the large bolt of blood red lightning Marceline had launched at him. Finn laughed and dodged another strike.

As Finn stood he brushed the dirt off of his new clothes. His body was decorated with bruises and burns from the many spells Marceline had launched at him. Finn smiled and walked up to Marceline as she blew some of the smoke rising from her hands away.

"So whens the next training session? And will it actually involve training or will I just be getting burned to hell?" Marceline laughed and smiled. 'she has a great smile.' Finn thought.

"Tomorrow and yes I will be teaching you how to use musical magic tomorrow." Finn cheered and began walking home with his new box of clothing and a goodbye to Marceline.

Finn reached the tree fort and leapt in through a window,startling Jake.

"Dude your clothes look cranked up. Where did you get those?" Finn smiled and looked over at Jake.

"Marceline gave them to me. I look pretty sweet don't I?" Jake laughed and shook his head.

"Whatever makes you happy Finn." Finn just shrugged off the insult and sat to eat some of the spaghetti Jake had left for him. Soon after the red was drained and he had eaten the noodles he felt lucky he had starting eating after Jake left. Finn stretched and decided it was time to sleep. As Finn left he saw he had forgotten to remove the guitar while he was avoiding Marcelines attempts to kill him.

" I'll give it to her tomorrow." Finn thought aloud and placed the large guitar next to his bead and leapt into his sleeping bag.

INITIATE MAGIC TRAINING MONTAGE!

The next day.

"Alright hero listen up. This is how musical magic works. Your going to take your guitar and play and sing a piece of a song. If the wording is right you will make a music spell." Finn nodded and looked at the sheet music for the song Marceline had given him. It was titled 'ring of fire' but some guy named Johnny cash. Finn stood from the tree stump he was sitting on and walked further into the field just outside Marcelines home.

"I went down down down to a burning ring of fire. It burns burns burns as the flames get higher. Oh it burns burns burns the ring of fire, the ring of fire." as Finn repeated this lyric a large ring of flames formed around him and began to swirl and grow until they were as tall as him. Marceline stood with a proud grin on her face. It had only taken her student three hours to learn a song spell. Marceline flew up and shot a small bolt of fire at the ground in front of Finn. The adventurer dodged the bolt of flame and let his spell fall.

"Nice job hero. Looks like you aren't a completely useless halfling. Here's some more music for you to practice at home. Come back tomorrow with these songs memorized and I will teach you real spells." Finn looked at the sheet music and was shocked. There had to be at least a dozen pieces of music in front of him and she expected it by TOMMAROW? Finn just sighed and nodded.

The next Finn stood with the guitar strapped to his back as he looked at Marceline.

"Play part of tears don't fall." Finn nodded at his teachers command and began strumming on the instrument in his hands.

"Your tears don't fall  
They crash around me  
Her conscience calls  
The guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall  
They crash around me  
Her conscience calls  
The guilty to come home" as Finn sang giant teardrops began to fall around him smashing into several rocks with bulls-eyes written on them. As he finished the song the tears and water disappeared leaving the destroyed ruble left behind by the rocks.

"Not bad. Now play I am bulletproof." Finn nodded and began strumming

"The world's a gun and I've been aiming all my life  
Got something to live for, I know that I won't surrender  
A warrior of youth  
I'm taking over, a shot to the new world order  
I Am Bulletproof" as Finn sang this song Marceline threw several small fireballs at him; they all burst on his skin leaving him completely unharmed. The process continued through all of the songs Marceline had given Finn (Do you really expect me to tell you all his powers now?) Finn sat after playing his final song. Marceline landed next to him with a grin on her face.

"Alright hero you did good. Tomorrow you get to learn the real stuff. Now get outta here before I eat you." Finn smiled and stood. Just as he did a small piece of cloth fell from his arm revealing a large scab on his wrist. Marceline saw this and became enraged.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP THAT! YOU PROMISED ME!" Finn raised his hands into a defensive position.

"Marcy wait! I swear I didn't do it to try to kill myself. I did it to save you!" Marceline suddenly stopped and stared at him.

"W..what?" Marceline asked. Finn looked at her. He explained about how things had occurred during the time after the night-o-sphere and how he had saved her with his blood. After he finished his tale Marceline looked at him with a small look of shame on her face.

"Finn you have no idea how stupid that was." Marcelines voice was quite and slow. "I could have drank you into a raisin and killed you.''

"But I knew you wouldn't. I trust you with my life Marcy just like I do with Jake." this statement made a small blush appear on the vampire queens cheeks. As the sun began to set on the seen Finn sighed.

"I better be going otherwise Jake'll get worried. See you tomorrow Marcy." Marceline nodded and entered her home.

Two months later Finn was running using a speed spell while fallowing a wizard in green towards Marcelines home. Finn slammed into the door sending it flying.

"See she cast a sleep spell on herself and now she can't wake up. So I need you two to go into her mind and removed her memory of the spell so it will where off." Finn and Jake nodded and took a bag of dream powder from the man,who oddly enough handed it to them with his foot. Finn and Jake sprinkled the powder on themselves and sat on the stone that was Marcelines barely used couch. Soon Finn, now armed with a forehead light to help find the proper memory, and Jake entered Marcelines memory. First they saw Marceline and her father after the fries incident. Finn soon began walking towards a door and entered another memory. This one showed Marceline and another vampire named ash who ,judging by the way Marceline spoke to him, was Marcelines boyfriend. They had just finished moving a couch into what Finn could tell was the tree fort. Finn scowled a bit at the man as he saw how he treated Marceline but just kept walking towards one of the nearby doors after seeing her dump him. Until he heard a scream come from another door. Finn ran into the door and was shocked by what he saw, there standing before him was the same man but Marceline was very different. She sat crying as the man insulted and beat her. Finn knew he could do nothing but all he could to not try and kill the memory ash. Finn felt sorrow for his crush. He had heard of abusive relationships and was filled with dread to see his best friend had been caught in one. Jake ran in and saw what Finn was seeing and gasped. Finn turned and left the room fallowing his forehead light.

"We need to get this done NOW." Finn said in a cold tone.

"Why?" Finn looked to the dog who had just spoke.

"So I can find and kill that ash bastard." Jake shuddered at the coldness in his friends voice. The duo left and soon found the memory core and used the hot or cold method to find the proper memory. Soon they exited Marcelines memory's and handed the memory to the wizard who took it with his newly revealed arms. The wizard placed the memory in a small yellow pouch on his belt.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait you have arms? And shouldn't Marcy be waking up?" the man laughed at Finns questions. The wizard pulled a string on the large green robe around him to reveal the one and only ash. Finn stood shocked.

"Don't you get it dumb-ass? That wasn't the memory of a sleep spell but of our breakup and she won't get it back until I die or give it back." ash snapped his fingers and Marceline awoke.

"Hay ash. Hay Finn hay Jake." Marceline said as she stood and walked up to ash.

"Hay babe ready to go out?" Marceline nodded and the two left but not before ash sent Finn a look that said 'come after us and I will kill you.' as the two flew away Finn slowly grabbed his demon blood sword and ran out of the home followed by Jake.

"Wait dude I know you want to help but we can't he is a vampire!" Jake said. Finn turned to him as he dawned his guitar,which Marceline had replaced with a scythe-guitar like her axe-base but obviously different as his had a scythe instead of an axe.

"I don't care we have to save her and I HAVE TO KILL THAT PRICK!" Finn said as he left the room and used the same speed spell and a sence enhancer spell.

"i meipsum tradam celeritate et potentia ut semita illis i scire" Finn chanted and ran after Marceline.

A few hours later Finn found himself standing outside of ashes home and was only being held back by all of Jake's strength. Suddenly a scream rang out into the air. Finn recognized the voice and finally snapped free from Jake and ran full speed into the home, creating a large hole in the wall. Finn saw Marceline laying on the ground with a quickly healing black eye.

"YOU BRAT LEAVE! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUISINESS!" ash screamed. Finn slowly drew his blade and charged the man without a word. Ash dodged the blade and threw a ball of flame at Finn with a near silent incantation. Finn sidestepped the flames and threw one of his own at ash who simply swated the flames away.

"So my little bitch taught you some magic huh? Well this should be interesting. I bet you don't even know anything more than that week ass fireball if she taught you." ash said only angering finn more. Slowly finn used an ice spell.

"constringo vos statis in manicis ubi gelu" As ash began to struggle with the ice shackles that were now binding him to the floor finn began his final attack.(Translation i bind you with restraints of ice. Latches target to the ground with large shackles made of ice.)

"longe mittam te ad inferos flammis peior inhabitabit in regno fecisti propter dolorem quem ego amo." As finn chanted the incantation ash looked at him. (translation i sent you to hell with the flames worse than the realm you are about to inhabit. Launches giant fucking fireball)

"Why wouldn't you just let her GO!" Ash yelled. Finn looked at ash with a look of wild animosity after hearing the vampires question.

"Because i can never let go of the ones i love." Marceline and ash were shocked by the statement but ash didn't have to for long as the large ball of flames building in his hands finally launched and threw the flaming vampire out of the home.

Marceline looked at finn with a look of shock as she recovered the memory of her break up with ash. She was shocked for many reasons. The first was that finn had made a spell she had never seen nor heard of. The second was because he was able to kill...ash and the last and most important was that he had said he LOVED her. Not like-liked like he had with bubblegum or flame princess, but actually love. As she was about to speak to him he held up his hand to silence her and placed two fingers on her forehead.

" Te ad regnum fatigata." suddenly Marceline fell into his arms asleep. Finn and jake dropped Marceline off at her home and left for there tree fort.

(Translation i send you to the world of the fatuiged. Sleep spell)

Two days later Marceline had finally decided to go talk to finn about what he had said. When she reached the tree fort she found Jake sitting in the front of the home with Bmo as he ate.

"Hay Jake. Where's finn?" Jake swallowed the bit of sandwich in his mouth and looked at her.

"I have absolutely zero freaking idea." Marcelline was shocked to say the least.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Once we got here he packed up some junk and left said something about needing to think and trying to avoid you so i just let him go." Marcelline sighed and left for her home. About midway she heard a bloodcurdling ran to see finn bashing in a tree with his bare hands as several giants body's lay strewn around the field.

"Damnit! Why did i say that?!" finn screamed at himself as he threw a roundhouse kick destroying the tree. He had to admit to himself he loved the strength he had gained from being a partial vampire. Suddenly two more wood giants entered the clearing.

"You have destroyed forest land. Your sentence is immediate death." One troll said in a monotone as the other charged finn. Suddenly finn pulled out his scythe-guitar and began strumming ring of fire; the giant burst into flames and died as it cried in agony on the floor. Finn turned to the other and flipped the scythe blade around. Finn charged and dis-armed, literally, the giant. As the giant cried out in pain Finn latched his partial fangs into the giants throat draining it in a second. Finn leapt down and sat,the blood lust Marceline had seen earlier was gone from his eyes.

"I have royally fucked up." finn said to himself.

Marceline stood still shocked by the coldness of what she had just seen finn do. She had seen much worse but not from FINN. He had always been the kindhearted hero now he had just killed two things he would have just run from. Her thoughts were interupted when finn spoke again.

"I know your there marcy." Marceline swore under her breath and slowly floated into the clearing.

"Hay finn." she said as she walked out of the forest and looked at him. Finn began to strum lightly on the large scythe guitar.

"What's up?" finn asked.

"I just had a few questions about...what you said a few days ago." Finn stoped strumbing and sighed. He leaned the scythe against the tree and turned to her.

"Shoot just know i will ask you something once your done." Marceline sighed and began with her first question.

"Well...did you mean what you said to ash?" finn looked at her and smiled.

"Marceline you know me. I would never lie about something like that. I ment every word."

"Than why did you put me under a knock out spell?"

"I...i couldn't face your rejection than." marceline nodded.

"W..when?"

"When what?" marceline sighed.

"When did you fall in love with me?" finn could hear a small note of irritation enter her voice.

"I..i don't know. I think i always did. But when i finnaly realized was the day you found me cutting."

" didn't you tell me?"

"For the same reason i cast the sleep spell. I was too afraid of your rejection." a long pause passed between the two of them.

"You shouldn't have." finn perked up at marcelines words.

"You meen we can...go out?" finn asked hope crawling into his voice.

"No." Marceline dead panned. Finns smile dropped off of his face.

"But...you just said..."

"Finn I'm immortal. You may be part vampire but your life will still pass like the life of a fruitfly. I love you but i couldn't stand to only be with you for a fraction of my life. I'm sorry." marceline turned away,tears just starting to flow from her eyes, and flew away. Finn couldn't move. He had just been told the one he loved was in love with him but he couldn't have her because he would die long before her. How was he supposed to deal with this? Finn just sighed and began to walk to the tree fort.

A few days later jake was sitting in his living room with Bmo.

"Where's finn?'' Bmo asked is his shakey electronic voice. Jake sighed.

"He's still listening to those damn rock cds in his room." jake said.

"Whats the matter with finn?" Bmo asked.

''Lets find out." the two leapt off of the couch and walked up the stairs to the entrance of finns room. Jake opened the door and saw finn laying in his bed holding a flame ball while rock music plaid in the background. Just as jake was about to speak a fireball hit the door exploding and slamming the door shut.

"Whow!" jake and Bmo screamed as they backed up from the door.

"Lets go see if marceline knows why he's so banainais."

soon jake and Bmo stood inside of the small cave house. Marceline floated in and looked at them, a small look of sarrow passed over her face.

"Hay jake. Hay Bmo. Whats up?"

"What the crunk happened to finn? I know you had something to do with it." jake pointed accusingly at marceline.

"Why do you automaticly assume it was me!?" marceline screamed.

"Because you did." Bmo said with cold logic. Marceline sighed and floated down to the couch which was still as hard as a rock.

Marceline looked up and told the dog and the video game system about what had transpired in the woods.

"...and than i left him and came back here." marceline said finnishing the story. Jake sighed and looked at her and just laughed.

"Marceline i am sorry to say this but that is undoubtably, inconcievably, unbilevably the dumbest thing i have ever heard. You shouldn't leave behind the one you love. You should be with them every chance you get even if you only get a few moments with them. And i'm sure finn wouldn't care if his time with you was nothing more than 'the life of a fruit fly'. He would just love the chance to be with you and make you happy.'' jake began to walk towards the door,but turned back. "You should think about what i said."

marceline was dumbstruck by the fleebags words. But she had to admit, he was right. She had thrown finn away so she couldn't be hurt when he died. But all she had done was make herself and finn more missirable.

"Damnit." marceline slowly stood, dawned her hat and exited her home.

Finn had finnaly left his room and was now floating above his roof strumbing on his began to play cowboys and angels in an attempt to clear his head.(Look it up please and listen to it whilee u read this it is pretty awesome.)

"There's a want and there's a need There's a history between Girls like her and guys like me Cowboys and angels I've got boots and she's got wings I'm hell on wheels and she's heavenly I'd die for her and she lives for me Cowboys and angels  
We ride side by side .A cloud of dust, a ray of light. My touch is her temptation Her kiss is my salvation She's sweet, I'm wild, we're dangerous Cowboys and angels  
I'm not sure why her path crossed mine. Accident or grand design. Maybe God just kinda likes .Cowboys and angels" soon Marceline flew onto the roof.

"Hay." Finn said in a cold tone.

"Hay Finn."

"What's up?"

"I..i need to talk to you."

"It's fine. You sent me your message loud and clear in the woods. I get it I'll leave you alone.'' Finn said as he began to fly away.

"No Finn! That's not what I want to say." Marceline began to chase after him. Finn stopped and turned back to her.

"THAN WHAT!?" Finn screamed back. Marceline caught his head in her hands and slammed her lips into his. At first Finn was caught in shock but soon he began to kiss back. Marcelines mouth opened just a bit and Finn's tongue entered her mouth. Her tongue shot up and the two fought for dominance a fight which, much to Marcelines disdain, Finn won. The couple finally separated, gasping for air. Finn smiled and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Should I take this as a yes?" Marceline nodded. Finns smile grew.

"Awesome. Now where were we?" Marceline giggled and Finn placed his lips over hers, silencing her.

A few hours later Finn was laying in a field with Marcelines' head resting on his chest and a small pack of wolves surrounding them as they looked at the stars.

"Why dos it seem every time I'm with you I always end up running with a pack of wolves?" Marceline laughed and looked up at him.

"I dunno."

"So how do things go on from here?" Finn asked.

"I have no idea. The only other relationship I've had is with ash. And I wouldn't exactly call that a healthy relationship."

"I would second that. Every time I think about that prick...uhggg it makes me wish I had left him alive so I could makes his death worse."

"Well I think the death you gave him was perfect." Finn laughed.

"How many couples have conversations like this?"

"I think we're all alone in that department hero." Finn laughed and Marceline began to sit up.

"I think we should get you home hero. Jake will get worried if he you stay out too late with your big bad vampire girlfreind." Finn laughed and floated up so he was upside down with his face on front of hers.

"I think he would remember how I'm a big bad vampire two."

"Half-vamp lover-boy." she said placing a kiss on his lips.

"Your never gonna drop that are you?" Marceline nodded no. the couple walked to Marcelines cave home and Finn stood in the doorframe.

"Thanks." Finn said.

"For what?" Finn placed a small kiss on her lips.

"For being you." marceline groaned.

"Your such a sap."

"Hay i'm your sap."

"Not for long if you keep saying lines like that." finn laughed and saw the sun begin to rise.

"I better go." finn said placing another kiss on her lips and leaving the residence.

Finn entered the tree fort with a happy sigh.

"Sooooo..." jake said as he suddenly appeared from behind the couch.

"So what?" finn asked.

"So how did your date with marceline go?" finn smiled and floated up.

"In one word...perfect." finn said as he sighed again.

"Good for you bro."

"So. Wanna go adventuring tommarow?" jake smiled. He knew if his bro was broken outa his lady funk he would wanna go adventuring.

"Sure bro." jake said with a yawn.

"But now we need to get some sleep. Its like two in the morning." finn laughed and floated into his sleeping bag.

A few months later finn was sitting on a recliner jake had stretched onto his back as they walked towards the candy kingdom. Finn was happily strumming on his scythe. Soon the large dog arrived at the candy cane gates and entered.

Princess bubblegum could not be happier at the moment. She had just been told that finn and jake had arrived and she could not help but feal pride. 'right on time.' she thought as the slightly paler finn walked in dressed much like her ex-bestfreind marceline and carrying a large scythe with guitar strings down the handle.

"Finn! Jake! How are you? What can i help you with?" bubblegum asked as she walked up to them and smiled at finn. She was a bit suprised when he didn't blush or smile back.

"We were just wondering if you needed any adventurer buiss' takin' care of." jake replied happily.

"Of course. There are actually a large group of rabbid vampires attacking night kingdom." finn slightly paled at this but remained calm as jake took some papers from the pink princess.

"So finn how do you want to take these guys on i know there like...your cousins or somethin' but we can't let them kill people."

"I know jake. I think i have an idea. I have a special spell that opens a giant portal to the night-o-sphere but i need all of them in one place. What do you think we should do?"

"Well rabbid vampires all have waked out poo brain because of hunger right? And what lures things with wacked out poo brain?"

"MUSIC!" finn smiled and pulled out his scythe guitar. Jake laughed as they reached the night kingdom. The night kingdom was a large city that was stuck in an eternal night because of a thick collection of clouds over the sun. The buildings where mad of pure black blocks of stone and the only lights that could be seen were the lights on finn and jakes helmet lamps. Jake began to play a small tune on his viola as finn strummed on his scythe. As they began to play a large group of vampires surrounded them and began to dance to the music which seemed to be a cross between hard rock and classical. Soon the song ended and finn began his spell .

"WAIT!" one vampire with jet black hair and three black slash marks down his cheeks screamed as finn began his incantation.

"Why?" finn asked, the black portal spell still in hand.

"You don't understand what we are." the man said.

"Yeah i do. Your a bunch of rabbid vampires." jake said.

"NO. We are the rebelion against the leader of the revolutionarys. They are trying to take over and overthrow and murder the vampire royals. They must have sent a phony report so you would exterminate us." the man said. Finn nodded and dropped the spell. Anyone who threatened marceline was someone he wanted to have a ...discusion..with.

"So do you need a few extra hands?" the vampire smiled and nodded.

"Allways." finn smiled and shook hands with the man.

"So what are we doing now?" jake asked.

"We are going to storm the castle of the revolutionarys." finn loved his timing and nodded.

"But first we need to get you two suited up and armed."

"What we look awesome and we are armed to the teeth." the man just chuckled.

"Not like us. We use warpaint to show our unity and based on that scythe guitar im sure we have a few song spells youl like." finn loved the prospect of a new spell. Finn fallowed the man as he lead him and jake into a large black tent. In the center sat a large table with four chairs. Finn and jake sat down while the man walked towards a small crate and pulled out a small glass bottle and two shot glasses. The man sat down as well and poured a small amount of the red liquid into the shot glasses and handed one to finn. Who drank it and cringed.

"My opologieze. But pig blood is all we can get and even that is in short supplie."

"No worries. I'm just not used to animal blood. But thank you..."

"Eon." the man...eon..said tossing back the shot of blood.

"So,eon, what has been happening here. If we are going to fight with you we should know more about what we're fighting for." Eon sighed and leaned foreward in his chair.

"Well. A few months ago a man came in to town shouting plots of 'free blood' and other ubserd ideas. But many began to fallow him. Soon he was turning every vampire who would listen to his side. Soon this man took over the night kingdom and he delivered on many of his promises to those who fallowed him, at the expence of the rest of us. He has starved, raided,raped,pillaged,and destroyed us. Leaving us in out current prodiciment. But our kind are resiliant and we pushed on. But soon this beast began shouting threats towards the royal familie. To threaten Hunson and marceline? That was the straw that broke the cammels back. So we rose up and began our revolt. And that leads us to now." finn nodded as Eon finnished his recolection of the events.

"Well you hae our undevided support. Anyone who threatens my marceline will have there heads dislodged from the rest of them." Eon looked at finn oddly but nodded and smiled.

Two weeks later finn wore his war paint, a flat white background with long black drawings of barbed wire with roses on his forehead and hands. His scythe was held in his hands and he was ready to storm night castle. Eon nodded and finn, as being 'sired' by marceline, was ready to lead.

"My FREINDS, THOUGH I HAVE BEEN HERE BUT WEEKS THESE PEOPLE HAE STARED,DESTROYED,AND ABBUSED US. AND I SAY NO MORE. WILL WE STAND BY AS THEY THREATEN OUR LEADERS?" A large group NO sounded from the crowd.

"THAN TODAY WE FIGHT! TODAY WE SLAUGHTER AND TODAY WE TAKE OUR REVENGE ON THOSE WHO HAVE WRONGED US." finn raised his scythe and the croud of vampires all cheared. Finn walked to the wooden gates and sliced them open.

"CHARGE!" finn screamed. The crowd inside was startled as the hoard of vampires charged in. Finn,Eon,and Jake all walked towards the large castle in the center of the town the had just entered. As the vampire populus of the town attempted to attack them finn would just disect them instantly with his scythe. Soon they found there way to the door of the castle and finn and eon floated up to a window on a large spire. As they entered they slaughtered all inhabitents of the castle they found themselves at the entryway to the kings throne room.

Finn charged to the throne and saw a man with long black hair and pale skin sitting on a throne made of bones. His body was covered in long elligent blood red robes.

"Ahh. Finn the half ling here in my very own throne room. What a honer. What do i owe the honer?" the leader of the revolutionary's said.

"You owe this visit to your soon to be dug grave." finn said as he drew his scythe. The leader laughed and drew a long sword from under his robes and stood from his throne.

"THAN HAVE AT YOU!" finn smiled and sliced down, but the leader simply blocked it and sent a thrust forward. Finn dodged and threw a small fire ball at him. Eon sent a magical gust of wind which accelerated the speed of the fire. The leaders robes burst into flames. As the leader untied the robes finn slashed one of his arms away.

"AHHHH!" the leader screamed as he fell to his knees. Finn placed the blade of his scythe to the leaders neck and leaned forward.

"Any last words?"

"Yes. A warning. We are not alone." suddenly the leader pushed his neck into the magically charged scythe, decapitating himself.


	4. YOU ARE ALL GOING TO HATE ME FOR EVER

Hay guys im sorry to say but as of today i am taking a one month break from writinh. im sorry but i have a lot of school work and my buddy is inlisting me in some odd parkour cops thing. but i promise in exactly one month you will recieve a new chap and ill even make it double length. so se you in a month.

Finn:YOU BASTARD

DCR:WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A FLAMETHROWER! AHHHHHHH GOD THE PAIN

Finn stood over the body of the former vampire ruler as he panted. Jake ran out of the room to spread the news of victory as Eon staid with him.

"You did well."

"Thanks Eon...so what are your people going to do now?"

"We shall do what we have always done. Survive." Finn nodded and floated down from the castle throne room and began walking towards Jake who was standing on a battle raveged jewelry store, his arms adorned in golden chains. Finn laughed and decided he would look for something to take as a spoil of war. He began searching through racks on shelves of silver and gold jewelry all adorned with black gems. Finn saw nothing that would match him but he soon found an item that Finn immidiatly knew he had to get for Marceline.

The chain was a pale gold and shaped like a line of barbed wire. Right in the center of the chain a single metalic rose imbedded with dozens of black gems stood magesticly as if it were royalty. Finn smashed the glass of the case and took the neckalace after leaving a small payment. Jake awoke at the sound of the glass.

"Well lets get home." Finn said as he laid down on the dogs back as Jake slowly began to walk.

As the heros approached the gates of night kingdom they were greated by a hoard of vampire, lead by Eon. Finn leapt off of Jake and walked forward. He and Eon shook hands as Eon spoke.

"My freind you have helped us so much. We have much to thank you for but little to thank you with. Just know that you are now welcome any time to the night kingdom and have us as backup for any battle you ever fight. And take this." Eon said handing Finn a magical book marked '_magical sheet music, the conpendioum of songs of power._' Finn thanked him for his generosity and sat on Jake yet again as they left.

As the rebelion cheered in the night kingdom the lord of the night-o-sphere was very irritated.

"What troubles' you lord Abadeer?" a minor demon asked.

"I can not find the last shard of the amulet." Hunson said. The demons ears perked up a bit.

"But sir is one fragment really important?"

"You don't understand. The amulet works with three shards. The first is a chaos shard, imbuing the wearer with unlimitad chaotic energy. The second is a control shard, which once i add a small amount of my energy gives me minor control over the wearer. And the last shard ,the one i'm missing, is the power shard. This shard takes any energy and in contact with it and multiplys it ten fold. So if anybody finds it they could possibly try to overthrow me."

"Oh dear my lord that is worrysome." the demon said.

"Oh don't worry my freind you will not have o frett for long." Hunson said as he drained the demons soul leaving it a drained husk.

A few days later.

Finn sat down as he arrived home and began playing video games on Bmo when a very happy Marceline flew in.

"hey marcey." Finn said with a smile.

"hey hero. Nice makeup." Finn blushed and remembered he had forgoten(ps is that a parodox or just weird?) to remove his warpaint.

"IT'S WARPAINT!" Finn screamed. Marceline just laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"I was just kidding Finn." she said wipping away the white paint from her lips. Finn just laughed nervously and floated up next to her.

"So whats up?"

"Nothing i was just bored killing innocent dimple plants and thought i would come see how you were." Finn laughed at her referance to when he was her henchman.

"Aww. You were killing innocent things without me?" Finn asked with a small amount of fake anger in his just laughed.

"I got you something from my little 'vacation' to night kingdom. Close your eyes." Marceline sighed and did as she was told. Finn took out the necklace and latched it onto her neck. Marcelines eyes shot open as the cold metal met her skin. She looked down and smiled at the necklace hanging on her neck.

"I love it." she said turning and placing a kiss on his lips. Soon Finn pulled her closer and deapened the kiss. As the kiss slowly became more...heated Jake picked this time to walk in.

"hey guys i was gonna go to...were you two just making out?" Finn and Marceline blushed lightly.

" !" Marceline said. Jake shook his head and laughed.

"Marceline you have black warpaint on your lips." Marceline quikly wiped away the paint and looked up.

"So why did you interupt us?'' Finn asked.

"Oh i was just comming to ask if you two wanted to go on a picknic double date with me and lady?" Finn and Marceline nodded and Jake smiled.

"Awesome. We'll meet you here in an hour." Finn nodded and looked over to Marceline.

"Well i better go get ready for the date." Marceline said sighing.

"You could do nothing and still be perfect." Finn said making Marceline groan.

"You are SO cheasy.''

"yes but thats why you love me." Finn said jokingly. Marceline rolled her eyes.

"But we probably should go get ready. I need to go clean this paint of."

"I wouldn't. You look nice. Kinda punk rocker." Marceline said. Finn had no idea what a punk rocker was but if she liked how he looked with the paint who was he to question?

"Ok i'll just change into some new clothes. Choose goose gave me a great deal on a bunch of jeans and concert tees somEone found." Marceline nodded and floated out of the window.

Exactly one hour later Finn sat , well floated in a sitting position, next to Marceline in a fresh pair of black jeans and a black veil brides concert tee. Marceline wore a dress made of why wolf fur with a single pink ribbon. Both were carrying there smiled as Jake and lady rainacorn arrived with a picknic backet and Jakes viola.

"heys guys ready to go?" when Jake saw everyone nod he lead the way to a large feild on the edge of a lake. Finn and Jake set out a large blanket and the basket. Finn and Marceline floated just above the blanket as the drank a small amount of spcially dyed water.

The meal was fresh made spaghetti, curtesy of Jake. The meal passed quikly passed with several conversations about how both couple had been and a long and 'slightly' exagerated recolection of the events in night kingdom.

Soon the meal was Finnished and Jake Finn and Marceline were playing a small song with Jake standing and Finn laeaning against a tree with Marceline right next to him. About two hours later Finn stood up and stretched.

"Well i gotta take marcey home. You two have fun."

"Ok see yah." Finn said his goodbyes and picked up the now asleep vampire queen and carried her bridal style as he flew away.

About midway through the trip to the cave the air slowly began to grow cold. Marceline woke and found herself in Finns arms as they flew.

"Sup sleapyhead." Marceline just began to float out of his arms.

"You could have just woke me up.''

"i tried like three times before we left and you just punched me.'' Marceline chuckled nervously.

"Sorry."

"No problem."

"hey Finn?"

"Yeah."

"I wanna talk about some...ground rules for our relationship."

"Like what?"

"Like no telling people until we both decide to. I'm not saying lie because i know 'your code of honer won't allow it" Marceline said in a very childish impersonation of him.

"just don't go shouting it from the rooftops."

"Ok. Anything else?"

"Yeah..." Marceline listed off several rules. Finnaly Finn dropped Marceline off and left for his home.

Finn smiled as he floated back into his room at the tree fort and went to sleep. Before he could though Jake began to talk to him.

"hey Finn i need to talk to you." Finn sat up, still in his sleaping bag, and watched as Jake stretched his arm into a set if stairs with fifteen steps.

"Allright bro i need to fill you in on the tiers of relationships. But since these were made for me and lady theres only about 12 for you. Teir one is hugging," he said pointing to the first stair. "Next is smoochin, than using tounge while smoochin," Finn blushed slightly, "um...ok...next is cuddling, next after that is your first big fight, and yes you have to fight every fight strengthans the relationship after that is when you two make up. Next is when one sais they love the other, next is when the other sais it back, the next is when you two start spending a few days at a time at the others home, next is when you two move in together .the next one is when you two get hitched."

"What about tier twelve?"

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM THERE! NO NO DUDE YOU STAY AWAY FROM TIER TWELVE!" Finn nodded and went back to sleep.

The next day Jake went to tell princess bubblegum about the completed adventure while Finn went to spend some time with Marceline.

"hey princess bubblegum." Jake waved at the pink princess.

"Guten taahg Jake. How was your adventure?"

"Good. We actually helped free a bunch of vampires from a cruel dictator." ' smile grew.

"Great. So where is Finn?"

"Oh he is over at Marcelines."

"Oh...good." '_i'm sure it's nothing probably just some music to worry about Marceline won't interfere with my plan.'_ princess bubblegum thought. Suddenly an odd looking person with yellow skin and a large key hat on ran out of princess bubblegums room holding a t shirt.

"Door lord!" the man smiled and threw a key, causing a large door to appear in mid air. The door lord jumped into it and was closely fallowed by Jake and the princess. Once the entered they saw that they were standing in the tree fort and that the door lord was holding a blanket a controller and a small wooden frame.

"MY BLANKET!" Jake yelled as the door lord threw another key and leapt through it. Jake Bmo and the princess fallowed and found themselfs in Marcelines home with a very irritated Marceline wipping paint off of her lips and Finn floating next to her with a paint brush readjusting his war paint. The princess was about to question there activitys when the door lord flew out into another door. Marceline attempted to fallow but soon found that there was a large amount of sinlight and fell back screaming in pain.

"MARCY!" Finn screamed as he ran up and kneeled next to her. As soon as Marceline dawned her sun hat the quintet leapt through the door and arrived in a deep revine with a giant elaborate door in the middle. As Finn aproached it a small inscription appeared on the edge.

"This door shall yeild to no command save for a song from a genuine band." Finn read aloud.

"Oooh can i be the jerk? Thats an important part of any band." Finn just laughs and nods yes.

"So what should we play?" Marceline asks making Finn smile.

"I have an idea. Alright Finn i want you to.." princess begin to call out commands to the group to attempt a song but is interupted by Marceline.

"Bonnie no offense but please shut up." to say the princess was surprised would be like saying Finn had a minor fear of the ocean.

"Yeah princess. It sais band not brainiac." Finn said.

"HOW DAREYOU SAY THAT." princess said but was ignored by the others.

"I have a good idea. Marcy RLS by black veil brides?"

"Perfect." Marceline said with a large smile as she began to play. Jake slowly began to play on his viola, which noone had any idea were he kept it since they hadn't seen him carrying it earlier. Soon Finn began to play on his guitar.

"I cannot hide what's on my mind  
I feel it burning deep inside  
A passion crime to take what's mine  
Let us start living for today

Never gonna change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna stop us  
No, not this time

So take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song" as Finn sang this he looked at Marceline and smiled, a gesture missed by princess bubblegum. Slowly he and Marceline began to float in the air together. Forming loops and spirals together in near perfect harmony.(AN black veil brides rebbel love song. I heard it and instantly thought of Finn and Marceline don't know why just sounds like a perfect song for them)  
"Hearts will sacrifice, it's do or die  
This is a rebel love song  
My outlaw eyes have seen their lies  
I choke on all they had to say  
When worlds collide what's left inside?  
I hold on tight and hear you pray  
Never gonna change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna stop us  
No, not this time  
So take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song  
Hearts will sacrifice, it's do or die  
This is a rebel love song  
Wild and running for one reason  
They can't stop us from our freedom  
Wild and running for one reason  
They can't stop us from our freedom  
Never gonna change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna stop us  
No, not this time  
So take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song  
Hearts will sacrifice, it's do or die  
This is a rebel love song  
Take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song  
Hearts will sacrifice, it's do or die  
This is a rebel love song." as Finn finished the final verse of the song the heads that covered the doors' mouths opened wide and the door opened and revealed the door lord eating a sandwich. After a swift ass kicking Jake began to hand out the precious items to there owners.

"Ok Bmo here's your controller. Jakes' blanket and princess here's your shirt. Marceline here's your necklace." Jake said handing out the items to there owners. Everyone saw Finn hide a picture frame behind his back.

"hey Finn whats that?" Princess bubblegum asked. Finn blushed and pulled the frame out to show a picture of him sitting next to Marceline, his left arm around her shoulder, her head resting on his shoulder and both of them holding up one hand with the middle finger sticking out of the closed could tell it was from after the night-o-sphere because Finn was pale and wearing a large black hoodie and the bandana around his head. Marceline blushed at the picture while princess bubblegum made an expression that made her resemble a fish out of water.

"So you two are..." princess bubblegum began to point between the two of them. Finn floated over to Marceline and stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled.

"Yep." Finn said. The princess smiled and congratulated them but on the inside she was STEAMING!

Soon the quintet left the room and exited through the portal. As Jake left Finn decided it was the perfect time to attack Marcelines' lips with his own. Soon Marcelines' lips parted slightly and Finns' tongue entered her mouth. Suddenly Marcelines' forked tongue began to fight his for dominance. Once the couple finally separated Marceline leaned her forehead against his.

"What was that for?" Marceline asked.

"What I can't kiss my queen?" Marceline just laughed and floated down onto the couch. Finn flew over next to her and sat down.

"No. But I know you. you want to talk about something that I'm not going to like."

"Damn it you do know me." Finn said with a sigh.

"What is it?" Marceline asked.

"I... I want you to turn me. Fully." Finn said.

"No." Marceline had always shot down his request but he never quit.

"But why? I just want to be a full vampire like you. I just want us to..." Finn never got to finish his sentence because Marceline began to shout.

"BE TOGETHER FOREVER? HUH IS THAT IT? YOU THINK That's SOMETHING I WANT? NO IT ISN'T. YOU THINK YOUR SOMETHING IMPORTANT OR SPECIAL TO ME? WELL NEWS FLASH YOU ARN'T YOUR JUST SOMETHING TO PASS THE TIME WITH! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU ANYMORE THAN A GOD CARES ABOUT AN ANT!" Marceline snapped. Just as the words left her mouth she regretted it. She saw almost in slow motion as Finn stood and began to walk out of the house, tears flowing freely from his cheeks.

"Finn wait." Marceline said in a whisper but Finn was already gone. Marceline began to cry as she realized what she had done.


	5. Chapter 5 I might as well say screw you

guess whos back back back back again 'gain 'gain shadys back back back tell a freind.

yep thats right im back with a new chapter so enjoy.

ACROSS OOO.

Princess bubblegum was ,to say it in few words, ROYALLY PISSED. That undead whore had taken Finn her slave in progress. She had been working since the day she met him to use Finns' crush on her to turn him into a perfect weapon to do all of her bidding but Marceline had gone and ruined it. Bubblegum had perfectly calculated everything. She used scientifically formulated intervals of kindness and coldness to keep the boy off balance and confused. She had even been able to predict when he would begin to cut so she could swoop in and save him, but Marceline had intervened before she she had to scramble to turn Finn into her perfect weapon.

"DAMN IT" P.B screamed as she threw a table.

Across OOO in another direction.

Finn ran through the door to the tree fort and ran into his room, unintentionally slamming the door.

"Woaw Finn whats the matter?" Jake asked from the other side of the door.

"GO THE FUCK AWAY!" Finn said as he sat in the corner of his room. As Jake left his perch next to the door Finn took out his picture of him and Marceline. Finn growled and threw the frame across the room. As rage boiled in him he did the first thing that came to his mind. He grabbed his scythe and flew out of the window. Finn flew full speed towards a small river. Finn began to strum as he recalled his first meating with the vampire queen. He had been ten. He was wallking with Jake on the way back from a small strawberry patch when he saw a teenage girl sitting under a tree. Finn walked up to the girl and saw she was asleep. What first hit him was the smell. The scent of putrid burning flesh his his nostrils like the fist of a giant. He looked to see the young girls wrists were exposed and in a small slit of light coming from a crack in the tree branches above. Finn quickly dropped his strawberry basket and moves the girls' arm out of the sun. after searching he found a small cave nearby and , after covering her with his small blur jacket and an odd hat he found on her, brought her to the cave. As Finn was about to try to wake the girl he heard Jake calling for him. Finn swore and began writing on a small piece of paper. Finn left the slip in the basket of berrys and left the cave blissfully unaware of the note that was sitting were the girl had been.

When Marceline awoke she was shocked. One because she wasn't fried to death,second because she was laying in a cave covered in a blue jacket, and lastly because there was a giant basket of berry's in front of her with a small note in them. Marceline picked up the note and read it slowly.'_Hope your arm feals better. Sorry I couldn't help more, I hope you like strawberry's, yours trully F' _Marceline smiled and devoured the berry's.

(AN yeah I know that didn't happen but I felt like giving Finn and Marceline a deaper background.)

At the tree fort.

Marceline slowly flew into the fort as she looked for Finn.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" Jake asked as he pointed at her. Tears began to form in the corner of Marcelines eyes as she began to cry. In between sobs she explained what had heppened.

"Marceline I want to feal sorry for you but to be blunt YOU FUCKED UP. Finn is a sensetive kid when it comes to stuff like this and he feels stronger about you than anyone else and you shattered him." Once Marceline had calmed, jake told her about a secret place next to a river that Finn always went to when he was depressed ,and she left.

Marceline soon arrived to hear Finn singing. Finn slowly turned to find Marceline looking at him.

"Come here to take back your guitar. Here." Finn said lobbing the scythe into the ground in front of her.

"Finn. Please just listen."

"To what? You tell me I am nothing and worthless even more than you already have? Well thanks but no thanks." Finn said in a rage.

"Finn I didn't mean that." Marceline grabbed the scythe and began to walk towards Finn.

"THAN WHY WOULD YOU SAY IT?" by the time he spoke she was almost next to him. She knelled down next to him and looked him in the eyes. All she saw in the blue orbs she stared at was pain and rage.

"Finn. Please. I snapped like that because I wanted you to stop asking about becoming a vampire. I knew that if you kept asking I would do it and I knew the moment you were turned you would hate me." Marceline began to sob into the fabric of his shirt.

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because I would be robbing you of everything. Your friends, your freedom, your family and so many things. You would never be able to feel the sun on your face, or hear the birds sing. I couldn't stand the thought of doing that to you and I..i just snapped." Marceline said in between sobs. Finn slowly stroked her hair as he comforted her.

"Marceline listen to me. I don't care about any of that. Your voice is all I need to hear to be happy, birds can go to hell. I don't need the sun because one day with you would make me feel warmer on the inside than a thousand sunrises. I wouldn't trade a million years of humanity for a day without you. And you and Jake are all the family I have and it doesn't matter. Even if I was still human I would outlive him by a long shot. I just want to be by your side through eternity." Marceline dropped her head.

"Forgive me." Marceline said.

(Dun dun dun. And yes I did this just to screw with you. Enjoy a weak of not knowing.)

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSs

ACROSS OOO.

Princess bubblegum was ,to say it in few words, ROYALLY PISSED. That undead whore had taken Finn her slave in progress. She had been working since the day she met him to use Finns' crush on her to turn him into a perfect weapon to do all of her bidding but Marceline had gone and ruined it. Bubblegum had perfectly calculated everything. She used scientificly formulated intervals of kindness and coldness to keep the boy off balance and confused. She had even been able to predict when he would begin to cut so she could swoop in and save him, but Marceline had intervened before she she had to scramble to turn Finn into her perfect weapon.

"DAMN IT" P.B screamed as she threw a table.

Across OOO in another direction.

Finn ran through the door to the tree fort and ran into his room, unintentionally slamming the door.

"Woaw Finn whats the matter?" Jake asked from the other side of the door.

"GO THE FUCK AWAY!" Finn said as he sat in the corner of his room. As Jake left his perch next to the door Finn took out his picture of him and Marceline. Finn growled and threw the frame across the room. As rage boiled in him he did the first thing that came to his mind. He grabbed his scythe and flew out of the window. Finn flew full speed towards a small river. Finn began to strum as he recalled his first meating with the vampire queen. He had been ten. He was wallking with Jake on the way back from a small strawberry patch when he saw a teenage girl sitting under a tree. Finn walked up to the girl and saw she was asleep. What first hit him was the smell. The scent of putrid burning flesh his his nostrils like the fist of a giant. He looked to see the young girls wrists were exposed and in a small slit of light coming from a crack in the tree branches above. Finn quickly dropped his strawberry basket and moves the girls' arm out of the sun. after searching he found a small cave nearby and , after covering her with his small blur jacket and an odd hat he found on her, brought her to the cave. As Finn was about to try to wake the girl he heard Jake calling for him. Finn swore and began writing on a small piece of paper. Finn left the slip in the basket of berrys and left the cave blissfully unaware of the note that was sitting were the girl had been.

When Marceline awoke she was shocked. One because she wasn't fried to death,second because she was laying in a cave covered in a blue jacket, and lastly because there was a giant basket of berry's in front of her with a small note in them. Marceline picked up the note and read it slowly.'_Hope your arm feals better. Sorry I couldn't help more, I hope you like strawberry's, yours trully F' _Marceline smiled and devoured the berry's.

(AN yeah I know that didn't happen but I felt like giving Finn and Marceline a deaper background.)

At the tree fort.

Marceline slowly flew into the fort as she looked for Finn.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" Jake asked as he pointed at her. Tears began to form in the corner of Marcelines eyes as she began to cry. In between sobs she explained what had heppened.

"Marceline I want to feal sorry for you but to be blunt YOU FUCKED UP. Finn is a sensetive kid when it comes to stuff like this and he feels stronger about you than anyone else and you shattered him." Once Marceline had calmed, jake told her about a secret place next to a river that Finn always went to when he was depressed ,and she left.

Marceline soon arrived to hear Finn singing. Finn slowly turned to find Marceline looking at him.

"Come here to take back your guitar. Here." Finn said lobbing the scythe into the ground in front of her.

"Finn. Please just listen."

"To what? You tell me I am nothing and worthless even more than you already have? Well thanks but no thanks." Finn said in a rage.

"Finn I didn't mean that." Marceline grabbed the scythe and began to walk towards Finn.

"THAN WHY WOULD YOU SAY IT?" by the time he spoke she was almost next to him. She knelled down next to him and looked him in the eyes. All she saw in the blue orbs she stared at was pain and rage.

"Finn. Please. I snapped like that because I wanted you to stop asking about becoming a vampire. I knew that if you kept asking I would do it and I knew the moment you were turned you would hate me." Marceline began to sob into the fabric of his shirt.

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because I would be robbing you of everything. Your friends, your freedom, your family and so many things. You would never be able to feel the sun on your face, or hear the birds sing. I couldn't stand the thought of doing that to you and I..i just snapped." Marceline said in between sobs. Finn slowly stroked her hair as he comforted her.

"Marceline listen to me. I don't care about any of that. Your voice is all I need to hear to be happy, birds can go to hell. I don't need the sun because one day with you would make me feel warmer on the inside than a thousand sunrises. I wouldn't trade a million years of humanity for a day without you. And you and Jake are all the family I have and it doesn't matter. Even if I was still human I would outlive him by a long shot. I just want to be by your side through eternity." Marceline dropped her head.

"Forgive me." Marceline said.

(Dun dun dun. And yes I did this just to screw with you. Enjoy a weak of not knowing.)

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSs


	6. Chapter 6

Hay guys im posting early just to make sure for my accidental double post least week sorry. But for that you get an early release and an extra long chapter.

"Forgive me." Marceline said as she leaned forward and dug her fang deep into Finns' throat. Finn gasped as he felt the fangs enter his throat. He felt his blood slowly drain from him.

"Now you kneed to feed off of me." Marceline said as she moved her head slightly to reveal her neck. Finn nodded and clamped his fangs down onto her throat causing a gasp and moan to flow from Marceline. He drank and felt his body begin to burn from the inside out. A few moments later Finn pulled his fangs out of Marceline and passed out.

"I hope this is all you think it will be Finn." Marceline said as she threw Finn over her shoulder and flew them towards her home.

Once they arrived at the home Marceline began to grab a few items to help feed Finn. Freshly turned vampires always awoke hungry. Marceline grabbed a large bowl of strawberry's and a large carton of blood milk. She set these on the table and began to gather other red items such as bell peppers and tomatoes. Once a large red feast was set out Marceline decided to join Finn on the couch. She slowly floated above him and lowered herself so she was lying next to him with her head on his chest.

''Damn this couch really IS uncomfortable." Marceline thought aloud as she drifted off to sleep.

Whether it was a few days or a few hours later when he woke up, Finn did not know. All he knew was that there was a knock at the door. Finn awoke and was about to stand when he saw the girl that was currently using his chest as a pillow. Finn slowly shook her awake and stood up as she floated away to retrieve the feast she had prepaired. Finn went to the door. Finn saw a very pissed off Jake standing on the other side of the doorway.

" Jake." Finn greeted.

"DON'T 'hey Jake' ME. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? You've been gone three days."

"Umm.. Marceline and I got into a little fight but we got everything patched up and now...we're trying out tier 9 sorry I forgot to tell you." Finn was actually a little proud he had come up with such a good lie on the spot.

"Oh...well don't forget to tell me next time. See you later. And NO TIER 12!" Finn laughed and closed the door.

Once he turned around he saw a small buffet of red sitting on the table in front of the red stone Marceline called a couch. And there on the stone was none other than Marceline. She tossed him a small bottle of red liquid, which he happily drank without a second thought.

"Good lie. But you know you'll have to tell him someday right?"

"I will burn that bridge when I come to it."

"Well eat up. We have a bridge we need to burn soon and you don't want to deal with it weak." as she spoke she handed him the platter of red food. Finn lifted a strawberry and mummbled something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said 'Hope your arm feels better. Sorry I couldn't help more, I hope you like strawberry's, yours trully Finn' it was the note I wrote on the card I left for you that day you tried to burn yourself in the sun."

"T..that was you?"

"Yeah. Do you know anyone else who ever wore blue in all of ooo? I kinda figured you knew that it was me because of the clothes I wore back when we first met."

"Well I guess I should've." Finn laughed and popped the strawberry into his mouth. After the feast was over the Finn turned to Marceline.

"So what is this oh so flame retardant bridge I need to burn?"

"My dad." Finn sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Whats the matter? Every guy has to meet his girlfriends dad."

"Well most dads aren't the all powerful leaders of the underworld who can steal the soul of that boy. Also that boy didn't slice open the dads soul sack and than lead to the destruction of a magical amulets."

"Yes but most guys also didn't save the daughter from an abusive boyfreinds or save them from the sun."

"Point. But I still have a right to be scared of him."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you from my big bad daddy." she said teasingly. Finn shook his head and stood.

"Well, lets get this over with." Finn said as he strapped his scythe to his back, because you know That's what all boys do when they go to meet the dad of there girlfriend who is queen of the vampires. Of course perfectly normal.

"Ok hero." Marceline said as she poured the last bit of bloodmilk on the same face Finn had drawn when he summoned Marcelines' father and said the small incantation needed for the spell. Marceline took Finns' hand and the two leapt through the portal.

Finn and Marceline soon arrived in the main castle of the Abadeer estate. Marceline lead Finn through the corridors of the castle. Finn soon found himself inside a small dining room with Hunson sitting in his suit at the table eating a small steak.

"Marceline! Your back...and you brought a friend. Hello Finn."

"Hello. ." Finn said with a small nod.

"Please, call me Hunson." Finn nodded again and Hunson turned towards Marceline.

"So to what do I owe this little visit?"

"Well...um...dad...um...me and Finn are um..." Marceline stammered.

"Dating?" Hunson finished. Marceline nodded. Hunsons' face turned to a look of concern as he looked Finn up and down. After a few minutes of intense silence Hunson spoke.

"Marceline please let me and Finn speak privately for a moment." Marceline nodded. And turned to Finn.

"Don't let him take your soul." she whispered.

"I'll try not to." Finn said a bit sarcasticly. As soon as Marceline left Hunson stood.

"Fallow me.'' Hunson lead Finn to a wall and pressed a small stone that jutted ever so slightly out of the rest. Suddenly a door opened and revealed a staircase. Finn fallowed Hunson down the stairs into a small living room with two couches facing each other. Hunson sat in one and motioned for Finn to sit on the other.

"So...tell me why I should let you date my daughter." Hunson said. Finn sighed and leaned forward.

"Sir...i'm not going to try to feed you a bunch of horse shit about me being perfect for her,or how I am the most amazing and perfect person in the world or anything else I don't doubt you've heard before. But I will say one thing, I love her and would fight anyone who tries to harm her." Hunson smiled and looked at the boy.

"Do you love her?"

"With all my heart and soul."

"Would you protect her?"

" While I doubt she needs protection, yes. I would give my unlife to save her."

"Was there any doubt that after this meating even if I said no you two would still see each other?"

"None at all sir. To be honest if you told me no I would probably try to fight you right here." Hunson laughed and stood.

"That's all I need to hear. Finn your straightforward, blunt and maybe just a little stupid. But you stick up for what you believe in and you have saved my daughter more than once. Even when you were severely outclassed, so I know you would never hurt her. But...i swear if you do I will personally rip out your heart than your soul."

"Sir if I hurt her nothing you can do would compare to what I do to myself. And I'm pretty sure she would hurt me as well." Hunson nodded and shook Finns' hand.

"Well good luck." Hunson said as they approached the staircase.

As soon as the door to the staircase closed Marceline burst through the door and looked at Finn closely.

"Well..."

"He said yes." Marceline let out a loud 'yes' and flew into a hug with Finn, than with her father.

"THANK YOU!" Hunson chuckled and put her down.

"No problem my little princess." Marceline groaned at her fathers pet name.

"Princess huh? I think i'll start calling you that Marcy."

"Do and I'll give you a slow and painful death." Finn gulped at Marcelines' threat but she just laughed.

Soon enough Finn and Marceline were teleported back the the cave home. Finn smiled as he trapped Marcelines lips with his own. Marceline quickly began to kiss back. As Finn slipped his tongue in between her lips. When he lost the small fight for dominance Finn pulled his lips away and slowly began to kiss her neck. He soon found a spot right were her neck met her shoulder that made her moan ever so slightly. Finn smirked as he pulled away and began to attack her lips yet again. The two where interrupted by a nock at the door.

"I swear I am going to kill whoever is at the door." Marceline mummbled.

"Get in line." Finn said as he walked towards the door. Marceline quickly flew in front of him and stuck her tounge out. The door opened to show a very pissed Jake yet again. Jake stretched his hands out and grabbed Finn and Marceline.

"I don't care if you do tier 9 but your doing it at the tree fort where I can keep an eye on you." Jake said as he dragged the fighting couple away. Thankfully it was still night.

AN can we get a hand for the most amazing friend in the world (SARCASM)

Finn awoke the next day with Marceline using him as a pillow yet again. Finn subtly floated out from under her and quickly slipped a pillow underneath her head. He walked into the kitchen and saw Jake sitting staring at a small black velvet box. Finn walked up and saw that in the box was a small gold ring with a rainbow collored diamond in the center.

"Whats that man?" Jake sighed and put the box into a fold in his skin.

"The engagement ring I got for lady."

"JAKE That's AWESOME!"finn yelled slapping his bro on the back. Jake just sighed.

"If only. I just can't get the courage to ask."

"Come on man just do it. Just go for it. That's what you do with everything else." Jake sighed and just looked off in thought.

A FEW MONTHS LATER

Finn awoke to find the sun just barely setting on the horizon. He sat up and stretched as he floated off of the couch and into the kitchen where he saw Marceline eating a small bowl of strawberries and Jake hidding scared under the table.

"...should I ask?"

"No."

"Ok." Finn said as he floated over to the fridge and pulled out a small bottle of strawberry juice he had ground up earlier in a weird machine Marceline had gone back to her house to get. Finn yawned as he finished his drink and walked over to Marceline. Finn leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Morning."

"Evening."

"Whatever. Sup Jake." Finn said nodding towards his brother.

" .nothing.'' Jake said still underneath the table. Finn laughed and lifted Jake up onto one of the chairs around the table. After Jake calmed he began to speak.

"Man Finn your staying up too late with Marceline. You sleep like you are a vampire." Jake laughed while Marceline and Finn both nervously chuckled.

"Yeah trust me I'm working on that." Finn said. This statement confused Marceline but she figured he was just trying to ease Jakes mind.

Jake laughed and slowly ate the last bit of the everything burrito on the table.

''Well I'm gonna go see lady."

"No tier fifteen." Jake laughed as he grabbed his viola and walked out of the door.

"Your going to have to tell him someday you know?"

"Just another bridge to burn." Finn said as he began spinning a small knife on his finger.

"So melady, what will we be doing this fine evining?"

"Well we could kill innocent dimple plants go look for a midnight adventure, or practice on our guitars, well you practice I will just rock."

"Well before we do that I have a present for you." Finn removed a long box from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Happy anniversary." Marceline opened the box to see an exact replica of the necklace she was wearing. The only difference was that on the back of the small rose was a small inscription that read 1'Hoc pendentibus defensum dabit ab unico I can no. sol.

" ...it's beautiful."

"just like you. Put it on." Marceline smiled and removed her necklace and placed the new one on. Finn stood and held his hand out to her. She took it and the two began to float. Finn guided her towards the door.

"FINN WAIT IT'S STILL LIGHT OUT!" Marceline shouted as he approached the door. Finn smiled and continued on. They shot out of the door and directly into a dying sun beam. Marceline began to fly into a panic as she feared her death. Soon she could tell that she was not burning and looked around. They were still in the direct sun but she was unharmed.

" What?" Finn reached up and touched the rose on her neck.

"I enchanted this to protect you from the sun. now you can feel the sun on your skin, the birds chirp and owe so much more." Finn said with a smile.

"But what about you?" Finn raised his wrist to show a large metal band. Marceline was about to speak when Finn snatched her lips in a deep passionate kiss. When the two finnaly seperated Finn smiled.

"Second best day of my life."

"What was the first?"

"The day I met you." Marceline laughed.

"You are such a hopeless romantic."

"Yes but I'm your hopeless romantic."

"True. And don't you dare forget that." Marceline said as she drew a small m on his chest with her fingertip.

"Never." Finn snapped and Jake suddenly shot out of the bushes near the trees below them and began playing on his viola.

"Wait what?"

"I told Jake about me a few weeks ago and I called in a little favor from him." Finn said as he pulled her towards him and began a small mid air slow dance above the trees. Marceline wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest as the two turned in midair. As Finn turned he saw a small hand grow out of Jakes side and flash a thumbs up. Finn smiled and flashed his own thumbs up.

Deathconreds translation

1(Translation. This pendant shall shield you from the one thing I can not. The sun.)

Finn smiled as he looked at the rising sun. He sighed and felt a familiar weight on his chest. Laying against him with her head on his chest was Marceline. Finns smile grew as he began to stroke Marcelines long black hair. Marceline slowly awoke and saw Finn and smiled sleappily.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." Finn said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Two months later Finn and Marceline were laughing as they fought the land shark and science cat. Finn had just dodged a large science spell from the cat that turned the tree he was standing in front of into a bark brown butterfly. Finn lashed out with his scythe and saw the cats head seperate from its lab coat covered shoulders. As Marceline labotomized the shark with her axe Finn sighed and sat down. Finn looked up to see Marceline, whos skin was actually starting to show color instead of being just grey, grinning.

"So you do that every day?"

"5 o'clock on the dot." Finn said.

"So whats next on our little to do list?" Finn smiled and rolled up his sleeve to reveal a hastilly scrawled list on his arm.

"Lets see...slay a goblin hoard, done that, fight land shark and science cat, check, next is...oh theres a bunch of crystal knights attacking the uhhhh...cloud kingdom."

"You're making that up aren't you?"

"Ummmmmm...no." Marceline laughed and let Finn lead the way.

Soon the flying couple landed on a cloud and saw a large cloud man crying.

"Whats the matter?" Finn asked.

"CRYSTAL KNIGHTS!" the man sobbed. Finn did a fist pump. Marceline rolled her eyes and lead her chearing boyfreind towards sound of violence. After a few hours several cystal heads were in finns now coffin shaped back pack and he had a nice layer of crystal being blood hardening along the edge of his scythe.

As Finn and Marceline walked home a vampire sat in the middle of a flaming cave as he looked into a bubble.

"Where dos he get off talking with my girl. That bitch is MINE." the vampire said slamming his fist into a stone pillar next to him. The man rose and slowly walked towards the woman standing in front of him. He tried to rub away the aching pain in his chest but it remanined there still. He sighed and ran a hand through what was left of his hair.

"So can I take that as an agreement to the terms?" the woman said. The man nodded and reched his hand out. The woman reached her hand out as well. Pale flesh met pink as the two shook hands.

"I shall send him soon and than you may have your freedom."

"Than me and my kingdom shall return to the surface. I still can't believe these retches" the man said pointing to the people outside of the cave.

"Were able to crush the revolutionarys." the woman nodded and smiled.

"They were only able to because of him and you will have your revenge soon.'' the man smiled revealing his fangs.

Finn smiled as he opened the small bottle revealing a red chunky substance. He was lying against s tree with Marceline next to him. He removed two glasses from his pack.

"What's that?"

"Crystal knight blood." Finn said pouring the blood into the glasses. The blood was red but as the light hit it it refracted casting so many different shades of red onto the ground. Marceline took her glass and drank the blood gratefully. As Marceline finished the blood she let out a happy sigh.

"Delicious." Finn sighed as he pulled the glass from his lips. Marceline sighed again and leaned against him. Slowly the two began to drift off to sleep as the rays from the sun kissed there pale skin. As they slept small clouds formed above them like small grey pimples on the blue skin of the sky. Soon the entire sky was covered and snow began to fall.

Finn awoke to find that he was now covered in a thick blanket of snow as Marceline lay in his arms, her head on his chest. A single flake of snow fell on her cheek. Finn smiled and kissed her cheek removing the flake and waking her.

"Why dos it seem colder than usual?" Marceline said burrowing deaper into him her eyes clamped shut. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled, even when they couldn't be affected or hurt by the cold they could still feel it to some extent.

"Because we're sleaping in the snow." Finn said. Marceline opened her eyes and saw he was telling the truth.

"hmm...so we are." Marceline said as she slowly sat up, the large blanket of snow shifting around her and falling in clumps on the ground. Finn floated up instead and picked up the bottle and glasses.

"Shall we go to thein domicile my queen?" Finn smirked as he saw Marceline pout at his comment, she always hated when he treated her like a queen, she was never a very official person a blind man wearing a blindfold with cement in his eye sockets could see that. Marceline just sighed and shook her head as they walked towards the tree fort. Marceline floated up and landed on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck as she rested her head on his back. Finn smiled and rested his hand on top of her two joined hands as he carried them towards his home.

A few months later Finn was sitting in his living room playing video games on Bmo when Jake ran in.

"DUDE!"jake yelled out as he ran up to Finn.

"WHAT?" Finn yelled back making sure to lay the drama on thick.

"I FINNALY PROPOSED TO LADY!" Finn cheared and huged his brother happily.

"THATS AWESOME!" Finn shouted as he patted Jake on the back.

"Thanks man. It's because of you that I had the courage to propose. So for thanks I want you to be my best man."

"Thanks man." Finn said happily as he hugged his brother.

Finn smiled as he and Marceline stood in the middle of the field. There were several large lines of chairs in the field and an alte in the middle.

"I look like an idiot." Marceline said as she pulled on the small pieces hanging from the rainbow dress she was wearing.

"Impossible." Finn said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Finn looked down at the multiple colored tuxedo he was wearing.

"Not for you." Marceline said. Finn just laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Shit the ceremonys starting." Finn said as he ran to stand next to Jake and Marceline rushed behind lady rainacorn and princess bubblegum. Soon a woodsland wizard walked out of the woods and read from a small book. Soon the wizard was gone and it was time to party. After several hours of rockous partying Finn was walking home with Marceline in his arms.

Finn opened the door to his home leapt onto the couch as Marceline floated into the kitchen. Suddenly there was a thump from the kitchen. Finn shot up and grabbed his scythe and slowly walked towards the kitchen. He reached the door to the room and quickly shot in and looked around. He saw Marcelines unconscious body and quickly ran to her. He knelt down next to Marceline, completely oblivious to the man behind him. All Finn heard was a whoosh, all he felt was a sharp pain in his skull, and he was out like a light.

Princess bubblegum walked into the tree fort a matter of minutes later with a man in a black cloak. The man walked towards Finn and kicked him over. Princess turned to the only other person in the room. Peppermint butler.

"Thank you for this peppermint butler." the princess said with a nod as she turned to the man in the cloak.

"He is all yours now. She has already ruined him for my plans. He can no longer be a perfect weapon." princess bubblegum said as she waved her arm. Peppermint butler took out a long rope he had been soaking in holy water for weeks and wrapped it around Marceline. The man in the cloak removed a wand and recited a slow incantation. Suddenly both he and Finn dissapeaed in a flash of red light.

Princess bubblegum stood outside of the small portal she had created to the night-o-sphere, her mind preocupied with going over her story to realize the portal had fully opened. An extremely forced cough from peppermint butler snapped her out of her haze.

"Thank you peppermint butler." princess bubblegum said as she stepped through the portal. Princess bubblegum began to take several quick breaths and ruffled her hair, giving her a rushed appearance. Marceline ran through the red hallways of the Abadeer household until she arrived at the main living room where Marcelines father was sitting.

" how nice, to what do I owe the plessure of having a princess in my kingdom?" princess bubblegum pretended to gasp and pant from running until she could speek.

"Mr...Abadeer...Finn...RAPED...marceline!" princess bubblegum shouted between pants. Hunsons face dropped like an atomic bomb. That damn punk had defiled his daughter! He was going to fucking gut the boy.

"WHAT!" Hunson screamed. Princess bubblegum quickly ran through her rehearsed story. How Finn had raped Marceline and then ran off before any of the candy guards could apprehend him.

"Marceline is staying at the candy kingdom for a little while. She needs medical and psychologicalobservation to make sure she doesn't do anything too...drastic." Hunson nodded and sat down. As he began to contemplate new forms of torture to use on Finn.


	7. Chapter 7

Hay readers i'm back. i know i'm early on this chapter but i am injured and stuck on the couch so i got nothing better to do. so i was out helping my grand father burn weeds by running an improvised flamethrower while he drove a tractor. but the hose that runs fuel to the handle and burner got sucked up by the tire and wrapped around my leg and than strangled it thankfully thow it didn't suck my foot into the it may be fractured from the hose but i'm hoping it's just a realy bad sprain. please please please i beg you to please review. your reviews are always appreciated and i would love to get more and please be descriptive on what you like so i can add more. so without further a do heres the next chapter.

Finn began to awaken from his forced sleep and looked around, his body was connected to the walls around him by large chains that were fixed to his flesh by large hooks imbedded in his flesh, slowing ripping him apart with every move and shift of weight he made.

"Wakey Wakey sleapydead." Finn heard someone say. Slowly Finn raised his head and looked at the man in front of him. The man had pale blue skin with black pin point eyes and ragged charred snow white hair. Finn knew he looked familiar but couldn't place from where. His voice was like a bag of gravel being dragged across an abandoned road filled with potholes and cracks.

"WHO ARE YOU!? WHERE"S Marceline!? WHERE AM I!?"

"Aww. You don't remember me? I'm hurt. I thought we had suck fun together when you BURNED ME ALIVE!" Realization hit like a freight train when it all finally clicked. It was him. It was ash. Finn tried to rip the chains that held him from the wall but only succeded in ripping holes in his flesh.

"Now now. Boy don't go doing too much damage yet. That's my job. Oh and to answer you're question we're in my own little corner of the night-o-sphere." ash said in his new gravely voice as he summoned a large blade from thin air in one hand and a fire ball in the other and began to heat the blade till it was cherry red. Ash turned towards Finn and smilled sadisticly as he lunged out and lodged the blade half a foot deep into his chest. Finn screached as he felt his flesh burn and his blood boil. The scent of his own flesh cooking became unbearable and his gag reflex kicked in forcing him to vomit. Slowly ash took the blade and slowly moved it from side to side filleting his flesh from his bones. Finn felt his flesh peal away slowly as it was removed from his body. Soon his blood began to leak from his exposed muscles and fall into the pit below him. Slowly ash seperated nearly all of Finns flesh from his muscles. Finn looked up and saw ash holding a large splintering wand.

" This my friend is what will keep you alive while I have some fun." ash said as he began an incantation

"cum hoc virgae, i baptizare te eternaliter conscius pro hoc tormentum vera." (translation with this wand i christen you eternaly concious for this torture true.)

"SHIT!" was all Finn could get out before ash lashed out and impaled the wand into Finns stomach.

"Now you wont be going to sleep anytime soon." ash said as he grabbed a pair of bloody pliars and walked towards Finn. Slowly ash began ripping out Finns nails one by one.

The torture continued for almost three days before ash began to yawn.

"I think I nead a break for a few. I hope you have fun in the dungeon." Ash said as he walked away and a set of gaurds carried Finn away. The halls of the large building were stained blood red and filled with burning torches. The walls were jagged and rough as if they had been carved from a mountain. The walls were covered in strange t shaped symbols that made Finns insides burn. Slowly Finn was lead to a large dungEon that held several other vampires and thrown in.

"Who is he?" someone asked.

"Don't you recognize him? It is our king." another man said.

"FINN!" a very familiar voice rang out as he shook Finn. Finns eyes cracked open slightly as he looked at the man. It was Eon.

"Eon my friend it has been too long." Finn said weakly as he sat up, the wand had slowly sunken in and meshed with Finns flesh, leaving only a large gapping hole in his chest.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I was at home and suddenly it all went black. Than I woke up with hooks holding me up by bits of flesh and being tortured. What are you doing here?"

"It was only a few days after you helped us with the revolutionarys. A large mass of troops appeared on our doorstep and invaded...we couldn't help it. We were outnumbered almost12 to one. He took us here and...the rest is history."

"I'm sorry my friend." Finn said as he slowly stood ignoring the pain in his body and looked around. The walls were covered in strange symbols.

"What are these symbols?"

"They are crucifixes. They have been used for centuries to repel our kind and burn us."

"Shit. So what happened to get you thrown in here"

" I was found to be a rebel against the new king of the fang and thrown in here. The others were not so lucky...there have been so many deaths...so much blood..." Finn nodded and grit his teeth.

"Can we escape?"

"Sir we have a small rebellion planned that will free us but...it's going to happen in a month."

"Shit...well I guess we just have to wait... I have to get to Marceline. I don't care how long it takes but I have to." Eon nodded.

In ooo.

Marceline awoke to see her arms and legs bound and a large silver tray sitting next to her. Marceline looked around more and saw walls of solid black stone. Soon a girl in pink walked in holding a small leather bag.

"BONIBELL WHAT AM I DOING HERE?" Marceline screamed as she began to struggle against her bindings but princess bubblegum just laughed and placed the bad on the tray. Slowly she opened it and removed three small items. A syringe, a crucifix, and a large hammer.

"This will be fun." princess bubblegum said as she grabbed the syringe and squirted a little bit of the clear liquid inside onto Marceline. The fluid ate at Marcelines skin like acid, ripping a scream from Marcelines throat.

"Holy water you skank. I hope you are a masochist as well as a whore because you will be fealing..so..much..pain." Bubblegum said as she lodged the needle into Marcelines arms and injected the vials contents into Marceline, ripping a scream fit to wake the dead from Marcelines throat. Soon after Marceline was interupted by princess bubblegum stabbing the base of the crucifix into Marcelines chest.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS YOU BITCH!" Marceline screamed as tears ran down her cheeks.

"BECAUSE YOU STOLE HIM!" Princess bubblegum said as she ripped the crucifix from Marcelines chest and stabbed it in again.

"Who..finn? BUT YOU DON"T LOVE HIM! YOU TREATED HIM LIKE SHIT!"

"NOT TO LOVE YOU DUMB UNDEAD WHORE! HUMANS ARE PERFECT SOLDIERS! THE PERFECT WEAPONS OF WAR! I WAS GOING TO MAKE HIM THE PERFECT SOLDIER AND USE HIM TO CRUSH THIS WORLD UNDER MY FOOT! BUT YOU HAD TO COME AND FUCK THINGS UP!" Princess bubblegum said as she slammed the hammer onto Marceline's arm snapping it into almost a dozen pieces.

It had been a month and Finn had gone through every ring of hell imaginable. From delimings to poisoning to even being castrated with a sharpened rock. Each day the wounds from his tortures were healed and than reopened the next day. But even then he would spend his time between tortures exercising, preparing for the revolution. Each day when his strength would drain he would think of Marceline and his resolve would return in spades. Slowly the date approached and Finn was welcoming that day. Finnaly the date came.

Explosions rang out in the distance as the last of the free rebles charged the building Finn had been trapped in.

"FINN ARE YOU READY!" Eon asked as he stood.

"Unborn ready." Finn said as he stood as well and turned towards the entrance. Soon three men walked in carrying a pair of large swords and a scythe strung with guitar strings. Finn grabbed the scythe and began strumbing.

"Your sure that you know the spell? This spell is pivital to the invasion, it is the only song that can make our soldiers invincible.

"I know it. Now lets go. We need to reach that bastards throne room now."

The mob ran down the path Finn had been drug down so many times, preparing to kill the king. Slowly Finn began strumming his song and large cloaks of shadows began forming around the vampires that fallowed him.(Let shadows die by black veil brides listen to it)

"Tear down the cross," as Finn sang the soldiers began slicing the the crucifixes that covered the walls.  
"Splinters and shards.  
Remembered this Trojan horse  
Rode to the land we enter.

We'll burn away  
And free our fallen brothers  
From shackles made  
Of steel and bones of soldiers.

Yeah!

Let shadows die  
So I can feel alive.  
A church of lies  
Can't tell me what is right.

Our little victories and desires won't live on  
Let shadows die  
So I can feel alive, feel alive

I feel alive, yeah

In fear and faith  
The candles light our freedom.  
By tainted night we live this war of wisdom.

The streets are stained  
With blood that ran their kingdom  
And feed the beast that lies beneath our treason.

Let shadows die  
So I can feel alive.  
A church of lies  
Can't tell me what is right.

Our little victories and desires won't live on.  
Let shadows die  
So I can feel alive, feel alive." As Finn sang this line they reached the torture chamber and heard ash's voice ringing out.

GAURDS! round up these rebels  
These deviants, these so-called Wild Ones  
We will litter the streets with their bones  
And annihilate the dangerous and obtuse ideas poisoning your children,  
Endangering your freedom, giving rise to the destruction of the benevolent future we have prepared for you.  
You belong to the shadows, and the shadows are where you will remain safe.  
Do not disobey.

Let shadows die  
So I can feel alive.  
A church of lies  
Can't tell me what is right.

Our little victories and desires won't live on.  
Let shadows die  
So I can feel alive, feel alive!" as Finn finished the song the rest of the troops reached the throne room. Finn ripped the strings from his scythe and walked foreward approaching ash, who was now cowering int the corner as his guard's corpses lay dead around him.

"I would take my time with you but I have a love to save." Finn said as he decapitated ash, his head flying and landing in the pit, nearly filled to the brim with Finns blood. Slowly Finn turned and walked towards his next goal. Hunson Abadeer's home.

Finn walked out of the building and began flying towards the flames and chaos that indicated the core of the new scythe in hand and Eon close behind.

Marceline sat in the corner of the dungeon, chained and bound, as princess bubblegum had just finnished another torture session. Suddenly peppermint buttler ran in fallowed by a very batter and bruised vampire.

"PEPPERMINT BUTLER WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Pb said as she put down the hammer she had been cleaning.

"This vampire has a message for you my liege."

"Fine than let us leave this place. I don't wish this whore to hear our business." princess bubblegum said, walking towards the door.

"What is it?"

"Miss Bonibel I am the last remaining member of the vampire revolutionary's. Our army's have been decimated by the rebellion and there leader. Even king ash is dead and word is that the leader, a powerfull vampire by the name of Finn, is now out for your head and going to Hunson Abadeer for help."

"Shit...well thank you for this corning. Now please leave my kingdom."

"But princess it's day!" just as the vampire spoke princess bubblegum threw open a small hatch in the ceiling letting in light from outside burning the vampire to dust in seconds.

Princess bubblegum walked calmly into her study and pulled out a small phone she had built out of parts she had had her scavengers gather over the years and dialed the Abadeer houshold.

"Yes bonnibel?" "_now you call me bonnibel soon you will call me master." _Princess bubblegum thought as she replied.

" I have just been informed of finn's" Pb heard hunsons grunts of rage as she mentioned the boy's name. "Where abouts. And we have been informed that he is going to your home."

"Thank you." Hunson said in a flat tone that barely covered the rage inside.

TELEPORTATION SPELL MOTHERFUCKER.

The vampiric duo Finn and Eon aproached the castle at the core of the night-o-sphere,but it seamed different from the last time he had been there. It was...quiet. Calm. Something Finn knew was like cold in hell. The scent of burning flesh that he had come accustamed to over the past few weeks of travel stillstung, Finn had realized that flesh was the one scent not even a vampire could get used to. Suddenly there was a loud flapping sound that seamed to resonate through the streets of the turned to see Hunson Abadeer leading an army of winged demons across the sky. A large dagger in hand.

"HOW DARE YOU COME HERE YOU BASTERD!" Hunson said as he flew towards Finn, knife raised above his head, ready to impale Finn.

Cliffhanger mother fuckers. wells see yall in a week . and olease review. maybe if you do i'll heal quiker and be able to write more because i feal better.


	8. Chapter 8

allright motherfuckers. im back. sorry it took so long to get back to you but my laptop broke so i had to save up for a new one. im working on new chaps and they should be out in a few weeks. i apologize but my schedule is kinda hectic so please forgive me. i missed you ffn and i hope you missed me.


End file.
